<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409804">Letters to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Letters, Post canon, Slight Suki/oc, endgame sukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki and Sokka's relationship after Book 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka picked up some parchment and ink to write to his girlfriend. He was back in the Southern Water Tribe while she is in the Fire Nation in Zuko's personal guard</p><p> Dear Suki,   </p><p>How are you? I know that it's only been two days since you left but I miss you. Zuko seems like he'll be a good Fire Lord. I assume you're happy with your people, I mean the Kyoshi Warriors. The Southern Water Tribe is doing great! Katara and Aang are happy, I mean they give me the oogies but if Kat's happy I am. She hasn't been that happy since Mom died. Dad is happy too, he's with Bato now. It was a bit of a shocker when I got home but again, if he's happy, I am. But you make me happy, like more than I can describe. I hope that I make you happy too. You are such a wonderful person. If I didn't have you I'd still be a sexist jerk and probably dead. Sometimes I have dreams where I'm still holding onto Toph, dangling from that Airship, or it's the day of black sun, the way that we lost. But I have no right to complain, others had it so much worse.</p><p>Love</p><p>Sokka</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>You have every right to complain. Just because others had it worse it doesn't make your struggles any less valid. Just please know that you are a hero. I miss you so much, so do Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh (They told me to say that). I'm glad that your father and Bato are happy together, I've never met Bato but your father is a wonderful man. I love you too the moon and back. I'm now realizing that it sounds but my parents used to say that to me when I was younger.</p><p>Love </p><p>Suki</p><p>It was hard for her to write such blatant lies, not that she loved him that her parents said that to her when she was younger, she never really knew them. The most heartbreaking thing about the whole ordeal was that he didn't know she was lying, why did she do it in the first place? So he would think that's she's normal. Nobody in the Gaang had normal home lives, but Suki was seen as the 'perfect' one, why not keep up the charade.</p><p>Dear Suki,</p><p>I'm glad to hear (or see) that you are doing well. The Southern Water Tribe is thriving now that everybody is back, and somehow I've kept my title as the best warrior in my village! How are the Kyoshi Warriors doing? What about Zuko? Hope you can visit the SW(Southern Water Tribe that's what I'm calling it now, Katara says it's stupid but I like it) soon. I love you!</p><p>-Sokka</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>I'm glad to hear about the SW. The Warriors are doing great. Zuko is good too, he makes a good Fire Lord. Mai and I have been playing intense Pai Sho matches in our free time along with burning love letters to Zuko. How have the flashbacks been, you said that they were getting worse, how often are they? I haven't gotten any but Zuko said that his are bad. He recommends talking about them to your father, he talked to Iroh and that helped a lot. Miss you loads</p><p>Love,</p><p>Suki</p><p>More blatant lies, there were a scary amount of attempts of assassination and death threats. That along with the flashbacks she claimed to not have kept her up all night. She had flashbacks of falling, being in the prison, fighting Azula, and defending Zuko. A lot were made-up scenes that somehow were scarier, all her worst fears combined. Nobody knew about the nightmares or anything for that matter. It was easy to lie via letter, almost too easy.</p><p>Dear Suki,</p><p>Zuko was right talking to my Dad really helped with the nightmares and flashbacks. How are things with Zuko and the New Ozai society? Have you talked to your parents lately? How are you faring after what happened during Sozin's Comet? I love you</p><p>-Sokka</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>I really don't been to hurt you but could you please stop writing?</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Suki</p><p>P.S. Zuko is doing well</p><p>She didn't mean to hurt him but maybe if he stopped writing then she'd stop lying. He's asked if she slept enough, she'd say yes, when she only slept a few our a night. Some others were that she was doing fine, The New Ozai Society wasn't that bad, she was in contact with her parents. And she definitely wasn't eating enough, she had more important things to do than eat even if she passed out the other day when she was on guard duty, Ty Lee found her on the floor when she came to relieve Suki from guard duty. She was a scary good liar, she managed to convince the others that she was fine.</p><p>Suki,</p><p>As you wish</p><p>-Sokka</p><p>Tears welled in his eyes as he wrote that. He had the letter for well over a week before he could form an answer. He thought that they were fine but now she was breaking up with him, she said she loved him, she seemed so happy. Was there another guy? Did she really even love him? What was the point of even trying long-distance, it was bound to fail, they were only seventeen, not even adults yet. He needed to remember that when visiting Zuko to avoid his top guard, seeing her would hurt too much.</p><p>                                                               6 month later</p><p>Dear Suki,</p><p>I know it's been a while, I hope that me writing to you is okay after your last letter. I just wanted to inform you that I have a new girlfriend named Vivian. I will be visiting Caldera City in two weeks' time, and I hope to see you.</p><p>Sincerely </p><p>Sokka</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>I am sorry to inform you but I will be doing work helping smooth thing s over in the Fire Nation and will not be able to see you.</p><p>Apologetically</p><p>Suki</p><p>That was a total lie that she would need to tell Zuko about if Sokka asked. She wasn't aware that they had broken up. She just didn't want letters from him pushing her act, but from his side, it did seem like a breakup. A new girlfriend, that was just icing on that cake!</p><p>                                                        Two Months and Many Letters Later</p><p>Sokka,</p><p>This isn't my weekly letter I'm just scratching this down as I get ready for my date. I'm honestly very excited. It's the first time I have been since we were together. Was that weird? I hope you and Vivian are doing well. Gotta go!</p><p>-Suki</p><p>Dear Suki,</p><p>Vivian and I separated, we just weren't a proper fit. How was your date? If things turned out well I would love to meet him next time I visit Caldera.</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Sokka</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>I'm sorry to hear about Vivian and Alyssa would love to meet you. (I should probably clear up now that I like boys and girls do to the male pronouns in your letter) Miss you loads.</p><p>Your Friend,</p><p>Suki</p><p>                                                       1 year and 1 Earth Kingdom raid later</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>Alyssa died in an Earth Kingdom raid. What else can I say? After all, our efforts to mend things between Earth Kingdom citizens thing like this still happen</p><p>-Suki</p><p>                                                                       2 years later</p><p>Dear Suki,</p><p>I still love you.</p><p>-Sokka</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>I love you too</p><p>-Suki</p><p>She told him all her lies, he helped. He admitted all his faults, she didn't care. They were perfect for each other.</p><p>                                                                    5 years and a Bethroal Necklace later</p><p>Dear Sokka,</p><p>There was an attack from the New Ozai Society, they targeted her because she was my friend and top guard. We are burying her on her home island. I'm so sorry that I couldn't have done better, something to save her, but I'm helpless when saving the people I care about. Know that she loves you.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Zuko</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>